Karena Aku Mendoakannya
by Haruna Saomi
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Itu pendapat dari seluruh siswa di Konoha High School. Tapi ada satu orang yang sangat dekat dengannya bahkan menjadi sahabat sang Uchiha Bungsu yang menyebalkan.


Uchiha Sasuke adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Itu pendapat dari seluruh siswa di Konoha High School. Tapi ada satu orang yang sangat dekat dengannya bahkan menjadi sahabat sang Uchiha Bungsu yang menyebalkan.

Naruto © _Masashi Kishimoto_

Ide pasaran, tapi fic ini asli milik saya

Gaje, Typo(s), abal, jelek, OOC,,

Don't Like don't read

"Menyingkir dariku, Perempuan Gila."

Teriakan Uchiha bungsu itu terdengar jelas di seluruh penjuru kelas X.1 Konoha High School. Seorang gadis berambut merah muda mendengus sambil berlalu dari hadapan Uchiha Sasuke. Ia adalah salah satu dari banyaknya fans Sasuke di KHS.

"Sabar ya, Sakura." pundak gadis itu diusap ringan oleh sahabatnya, Yamanaka Ino. "Aku bingung. Kenapa bisa orang semenyebalkan dia bisa jadi idola di sekolah kita?" kata kiba, remaja berambut coklat dengan tato segitiga terbalik di pipinya. "Karena dia tampan dan jenius, Kiba." Neji Hyuuga menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan tampang malas.

"Aku juga tampan dan Shikamaru juga jenius. Tapi tidak mempunyai fans seperti Sasuke." Kiba memasang wajah sebal, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya dan pipinya digembungkan. "Huuuaaaahhh merepotkan." Kata Shikamaru sambil menguap. Ia sudah siap-siap tidur di bangkunya. Jenius dan tukang tidur benar-benar perpaduan yang mengerikan.

"Aku heran memangnya para fans itu tidak tahu sikap si Uchiha itu?" Kiba bertanya lagi. "Pasti mereka tahulah. Sifat menyebalkannya itu kan sudah terkenal seantero KHS. Bahkan para sensei pun tahu kalau Uchiha itu menyebalkan. Tapi seperti biasa sifat menyebalkannya itu tertutupi oleh ketampanannya dan kejeniusannya. Belum lagi dia berasal dari keluarga terpandang." Ino yang mendengar pertanyaan Kiba menjelaskan dengan panjang kali lebar. "Contohnya Sakura tuh. Ia tetap tergila-gila walaupun sudah dibentaknya ratusan kali." Kiba menunjuk Sakura dengan wajah mengintimidasi. "Jangan salahkan aku. Aku juga tak tahu kenapa aku bisa tergila-gila padanya." Sakura mengangkat bahunya sambil memasang tampang polos.

"Dan lebih mengherankan lagi. Naruto bisa menjadi sahabat si Uchiha itu. Benar-benar aneh." Kiba memasang wajah horor sambil menatap satu persatu wajah teman-temannya. "Jangan memesang wajah seperti itu Kiba." Ino menampar pelan wajah Kiba. "Auuuuhhh sakiit Ino. Kau tidak bisa bersikap seperti perempuan sedikit apa?" Kiba mengusap pelan wajahnya yang ditampar Ino. "Aku juga tak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa dekat, ralat sangaaat dekat dengan Sasuke. Padahal setauku dia juga baru kenal Sasuke saat masuk KHS ini." Kata Sakura.

"Ohayou, minna-san." Teriakan dari depan pintu menghentikan percakapan Kiba dkk. "Ohayou, Naruto. Tumben kau tidak telat." Kiba melambaikan tangan ke arah Naruto yang baru datang. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Sambil tersenyum lebar ia berkata, "Tadi pagi aku ditelepon Teme, jadi aku tidak terlambat bangun.". Naruto berjalan ke arah Kiba lalu melakukan salam khas mereka. Ia melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju bangkunya, disebelah Sasuke.

Naruto menepuk pelan punggung Sasuke. "Thanks ya Teme. Kau sudah membangunkanku." Sasuke hanya berdecak pelan. "Hn."

Kiba, Ino, Sakura, dan Neji yang memperhatikan Naruto mengernyit heran. "Kurasa Naruto memang benar-benar dekat dengan Uchiha itu, sampai-sampai Sasuke mau melakukan hal yang merepotkan seperti itu." Sakura dan Ino memasang tampang heran. "Aku tidak tahu kalau mereka sedekat itu." Kiba mengangkat bahunya tanda tidak tahu.

"Gaaaahhh kau menyebalkan Temeeee..." Kiba, Ino, dan Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto yang berteriak. Sedangkan Neji, i sudah tidak peduli lagi sekarang ia malah tenggelam pada buku yang ia baca. Naruto berjalan ke arah Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino. "Saatnya mengintrogasi." Bisik Ino pada Kiba dan Sakura.

"Kau kenapa Naruto?" tanya Ino saat Naruto sudah duduk di antara mereka. "Biasalah si Teme menyebalkan." Naruto memasang tampang sebal. "Kalau tau dia menyebalkan kenapa kau masih mau dekat dengannya?" kiba menyeringai. Naruto memasang senyuman lebarnya. "Karena dia temanku." Alis Kiba naik sebelah. "Bagaimana bisa kau tetap suka dekat dengan Sasuke, padahal ia sangat menyebalkan? Dan anehnya lagi ia juga tidak keberatan dekat denganmu." Kata Ino. "Mudah saja, **karena dia dan aku saling mendoakan**. Sangat sulit bagi kami TIDAK menyukai orang yang kita doakan." Naruto tersenyum tulus. Kiba, Sakura, dan Ino hanya terdiam. 'Hanya itu rahasianya?'

~~FIN~~

Sumpah Gaje bgt!

Maaf telah mempublish fic gajee ini..

Mind to Review?

jangan di flame ya, author baru nih!


End file.
